A beach with palm trees
by FRC Coazze
Summary: A little one-shot featuring Orson Krennic and a little Jyn Erso asking for a drawing. Set just before the Erso's flight from Celestial Power's central facility on Coruscant.


_I do not own Star Wars._

 _I am not a native English speaker._

* * *

 **A beach with palm trees**

He felt his sleeve being tug at. Two little tugs requiring his attention.

Orson Krennic averted his eyes from Galen Erso, sitting opposite to him at the table beside his wife, and looked down to find two big green eyes looking back at him.

Little Jyn Erso still had her hand clutched to his uniform sleeve. In the other hand she held a sketch screen and a small pen.

"Can you draw me a dolphin?" she asked hopefully.

Krennic looked at her bewildered, sincerely confused about what to do. He had no idea how to behave with children, so he just did what he was good at: tried to talk her attention away from him.

"Why don't you ask your father for that?" he told her.

Jyn shook her head resolved: "Papa can't draw", she answered him as if it was obvious.

"Jyn, leave Orson alone", Lyra said, "you should already be in bed."

"But I want a dolphin!" the little girl said resolutely.

"Jyn, you heard your mother", said Galen.

Jyn let go of Krennic's uniform and looked down disappointed. She started to turn on her heels to go back to her bedroom when Krennic reached down and grabbed pen and sketch screen from her hand.

"Come, what kind of dolphin do you want?" he asked.

Jyn looked at him shining. She gave an happy giggle and climbed up the empty chair beside him. She kneeled on it and lent over the table to look better at the sketch screen Krennic had placed before him.

"Jumping in the air!" she said.

"All right" Krennic said, and started drawing what the girl wanted: a dolphin jumping from the water of the sea.

"I'm sorry, Orson" he heard Galen saying from across the table, "I might have mentioned her that you draw projects".

Krennic just spied on him from over the sketch screen and said nothing.

"Papa says you draw buildings", Jyn said.

The girl was watching him closely and in an awe as the most beautiful dolphin she'd ever imagined took form under her very eyes. But then she noticed something that took her attention away from the drawing.

"Why're you using your left hand?" she asked, curious.

"Because I'm left-handed" Orson muttered as a matter of fact.

"Left handed", Jyn repeated, "what does it mean?"

"It means he rather use his left hand. As you rather use your right, Jyn", Lyra explained her.

"Oh. And how did you learn using your left hand?" Jyn asked Krennic.

"I didn't learn. I was born", he replied laconically, hoping the little girl would just stop speaking, but Jyn had no reason to let the matter go. She persisted: "And can you learn using your left hand?".

"Yes, Jyn. You can learn using both", thankfully Lyra answered for him.

"I want to learn using my left hand as well!" Jyn exclaimed. Then she turned to Krennic, excited: "Can you teach me?".

Krennic finished the drawing, then handed it to the girl sighing in exasperation: "Take this and be happy with it".

Jyn grabbed the sketch screen and examined the drawing closely, then she put it down on the table again. "Can you draw a beach as well?", she asked Krennic. She pointed in the background of the drawing with her little finger: "There. A beach with palm trees."

Orson sighed and started adding what the girl requested to the drawing. When he was finished, he gave it to the girl hoping this time she would be content with it and just leave. It seemed she was.

"Yippee!" she squeaked handing the sketch screen with both hand.

Galen stood up and circled the table to grab his daughter. "Come. You've got what you wanted, now it's time to get to bed now", he said as he lifted her from under her armpits and took her to her bedroom.

"Thank you Mr. Orson" she said from above her father shoulder as they left the room.

* * *

Jyn opened her eyes. She did not recognize her room: she was not in her room. Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling.

"Mom, where are we?" she asked, barely awake.

"We're on the ship of a friend of mine. It's all right" Lyra told her.

"Home?" Jyn asked.

Her mother smiled sadly: "We're not going home, little one. We'll find another one. Now sleep".

Jyn was too sleepy to understand the implication of what her mother was saying. As she swung back to sleeping, with her mind already clouded again by dreams, she muttered: "Mom, I forgot my dolphin."

* * *

 _A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic. I've been a fan from 1999 (Phantom Fan TM :D) but never wrote anything before now. Yet, Director Krennic has just become one of my favourite characters, this is something that came to my mind and… I do not know why, I found myself writing it down._

 _Also, I am pretty conviced Krennic can draw very well being an architect (as if every architect can also draw dolphins and beaches...)._

 _Anyway, it is just a stupid little thing but I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
